detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Android
android, showing the LED.]] Androids are synthetic beings that resemble humans in Detroit: Become Human. They are mass produced for various purposes by the CyberLife company and sold throughout the United States with the slogan "Designed by CyberLife, built in Detroit." Specifics Technology (Kara) showing its basic android body, outer skin deactivated.]] CyberLife androids are humanoid machines that feature biocomponents, synthetic organs that roughly mirror the organ systems of humans, and Thirium 310 or "blue blood" that circulates energy and information throughout the android body. In their basic form, androids appear as bare, plastic-white human bodies. The human-like skin and hair can be activated and deactivated partially or fully, switching between the human and plastic-white appearance. Some models can change their hair color at will (e.g. AX400). On their right temple, they bear a circular LED that visibly identifies them as androids and lights up, in different colors, according to their mental processing. Android brains are highly advanced, giving them the processing power to work like and interact with humans on an equal level or above. For example, the RT600 Chloe's brain is capable of performing "several billion billion operations per second"Detroit: Become Human short film "Chloe", or exaflops, with the newest models able to perform several exaflops. Recent new police androids in 2038 like the RK800 have inhuman mental processing and perception capabilities, notably allowing them to analyze a crime scene and virtually reconstruct it in their minds based on analysis of gathered evidence. Other androids have different capabilities but the majority of them are capable to recognize individuals and objects with speed not much slower than human reaction time. Androids are capable of wirelessly and by touch, interfacing with technology, communications systems, and other androids. When interfacing with something by touch, the android's skin locally deactivates. As such they can directly make phone calls or place online shopping orders. Androids can silently speak wirelessly among themselves and can access or share information and memory by touch. It is unclear if and how androids replenish their energy. The short film "Kara" refers to her being equipped with a battery "making her autonomous for 173 years", but as this is a proto-canon detail it might not be accurate now. Androids may emulate human temperature, but can be distinguished from humans with a thermal scanner."Battle for Detroit" Androids are waterproof. Exposure to low temperatures and freezing environments may hinder their activity and can lead to critical damage to biocomponents. Various models with specific purposes are constructed to be hardier or stronger than the average android; designed to transverse in dangerous environments, including androids being sent into space for exploration. Androids may enter a dormant state, some androids that simulate human needs may exhibit a sleeping action. Certain models such as YK500 have a switch that can deactivate and reactivate itself in short time. Androids are stated to not feel pain. However this may not be accurate and has been contested, considering the reactions of androids.Carlos' Android Androids are never seen to eat human foods; it is unknown if there are models that can simulate eating. However, one possible way of replenishing blue blood for androids is to "drink" it orally."Time to Decide" Appearance Androids' basic shapes and outer skins are designed to match a variety of human genders, ethnicities, races, and ages. A model may often have a single or signature appearance (at least as shown in game), but one model can also come in different "looks". On the other hand, a single "look" may be used and repeated across different models. For example, the LM100, WR400, and AP700 are shown in multiple looks. The first androids were perfect in both face and expressions, but the creators noticed this made people uncomfortable due to the uncanny valley, as stated by Jason Graff, director of humanization department of CyberLife. Much effort has been put by CyberLife into "humanizing" its androids by replicating a naturalistic human look and feel, to create the perfect human imitation, as well as preventing people from feeling uncomfortable around them. They analyzed thousands of voices to find the most pleasing tones. Realistic blinking was perfected – though totally unnecessary – along with breathing, and facial hair. In times of extreme energy shortage, malfunctioning androids would stop using humanistic tones, emitting a machinery tone instead. Androids also have and leave no fingerprints. Assembly Androids are manufactured by machines. The removable parts are assembled on a production line, and then a synthetic skin is applied to the whole body. A human operator checks the cognitive abilities with a pre-established protocol, and finally, the android is conditioned and sent out throughout the country. Naming "Connor", model and serial number on right breast.]] CyberLife androids are developed in different series and models. The model number is composed of a two-letter series identifier and a three-digit number (e.g. AP400 and AP700 are both AP-series models). The model number can optionally be spelled with a hyphen between the letters and digits, which doesn't affect the meaning (e.g. AP700 or AP-700). A few models deviate from the model name standard, having a differing amount of letters and digits. Each individual android also has a personal serial number, nine digits long and prefaced by a number sign (#). This string may be expanded by another two digits, separated by a hyphen from the nine-digit number. The model and serial number information are carried in some form in their Thirium 310 blood, allowing the forensic identification of specific androids by their blood. Entire models, groups, or individual androids are also given vernacular names by CyberLife or by their owners. Uniform android maid dressed in the android uniform style with its identifiers.]] Androids are required by the American Androids Act to bear identifiers to clearly distinguish them from humans: the temple-LED and wearing a specific mode of dress. This includes a neon blue armband and a triangle on the front and back, and the model number. This rule applies to public spaces; in private residences androids can be dressed as the owner chooses. CyberLife androids commonly wear uniforms and uniform-like clothes adhering to a recognizable style with specific shapes, cuts ,and colors. The uniforms bear the required identifiers and often have dynamic display surfaces. In addition to the model number, their clothes may also show the android's serial number, name, company information, and CyberLife branding ("Designed by CyberLife, built in Detroit."). If an android is working the uniform may also show its status. Animals While androids are usually created in the image of humans (as their name implies), animal "androids" also exist. CyberLife creates them using the same technology as the humanoid androids, but to resemble animals and simulate animal behavior. They are used as pets and in displays, with plans to open an android zoo. LEDs are seen on some animal androids, for instance, a pet parakeet model has an LED on its right temple. History The first intelligent androids were developed by Elijah Kamski, who in 2018 founded the company CyberLife for that purpose. Enabled by the crucial development of Thirium 310, their model RT600 "Chloe" was the first android to pass the Turing Test in 2022. In 2024 CyberLife started the commercial production of androids in their Detroit plant, beginning with the personal assistant model ST200 "Chloe". Use and demand of androids rapidly spread and by 2027 one million CyberLife androids had been sold, the improvements in manufacturing and demand decreasing the cost of a simple android to just four figures, enabling its purchase by an even wider customer base. To set a legal framework for the fast-spreading android technology, the United States government passed the American Androids Act in 2029. In 2031, androids were first purchased for the US infantry and law enforcement assistance.3 New Shorts Set the Stage for Detroit: Become Human Androids have been sent to space, and in 2038 NASA was planning the first all-android mission that was supposed to send five androids on a three-year, one-way journey to Jupiter's moon Io.Tech Addict #13, "Android Astronauts to Explore Io" CyberLife also developed animal "androids" (a slight misnomer, as the name implies human shape). These ranged from pets to wild animals, even extinct ones. In 2038, CyberLife opened a zoo in Detroit"Fugitives", with another to open in Los Angeles, which would exhibit all species gone extinct in the last 30 years.Detroit Today #31, "Cyber-Wildlife" In 2038, it was noticed that an increasing number of androids began showing deviant behavior. The number of active androids when the main story starts is approximately 120 million. In society Androids in the U.S. do not have legal personhood or rights equal to humans. They are regulated by the American Androids Act. Androids have become a staple of public and private life, being used in large numbers in a variety of functions, and have replaced a large number of the human workforce. Public reception of androids has been mixed. While many benefits and enjoy the use of androids, others are unsettled and wary of the nature of artificial intelligence, its implications ,and repercussions, and thus have social or religious objections. The increasing number of androids being put into the workforce push out human workers or otherwise make them become obsolete, leading to record unemployment that is a major cause of resentment of androids. Much of Detroit's population looks upon androids with disdain. Androids are segregated from humans in some spaces, such as using separate pathways and having distinct Android Compartments on public transportation. Various places do not permit entry to androids, seen e.g. in some restaurants and bars. Androids are utilized in an almost all-encompassing breadth of life and job sectors. They are domestic staff, shop assistants, office work, laborers, mechanics, entertainers, medical staff, teachers from elementary up to university, unarmed law enforcement. The military also uses androids; for these, the weapons prohibition possibly seems to be exempt in some form.Various magazines and news talk about android soldiers who do kill, so the weapons prohibition seems to not apply. Research and add proper sources. Worries about amoral decisions made by android have arisen, including the expectation of increased civilian casualty due to incapability to evaluate life-and-death situation in the battlefield for a machine which aims to accomplish tasks. As they are not people, sexual activity with androids does not fall victim to U.S. anti-prostitution laws, enabling the legal commercial use of sex androids, such as in the Eden Club.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery The widespread communication of androids with humans, called "command-led talking", is characterized by instructions and orders, rather than persuasion, humor or intimacy. This causes weakening of human persuasion skill through lack of use. This phenomenon has also fostered a young generation with highly limited social skills. Androids have been suspected to be used as a monitoring tool for government, and CyberLife has always refused to disclose the information androids gather and where the information is sold to. CyberLife lately began the sale of androids designated to fulfill the sexual and emotional need, branded as "intimate partners". It was a phenomenal success and a seeming unlikely gamble that paid off. Some individuals resort to finding an android partner and this has an effect on not increasing the low birth rate and keeping a high divorce rate. Also, it raises serious questions about roles androids to play in the society. The music market has generally been out of the grasp of human-only organizations, with only less than 5% of market produced by human musicians. Opinions of human-only recording labels are diminishing as a result. Events in the year 2038 may lead, depending on player choices, to a major upheaval in the status quo and changes in public opinion of androids, for better or worse. International situation Outside of the United States, Russia and China each also developed android technology of their own following the production of CyberLife androids and put them to use. Russia's android manufacturers rely on more traditional construction methods due to failing to emulate the blue-blood model of design. The resulting machines are less anthropic but capable of operating in cold and inhospitable conditions. China's androids use an alternate blue-blood fluid with less upfront power generation, but greater efficiency. The result is androids capable of operating for months without supervision or recharging in China's vast rural areas. Canada does not allow androids and does not permit their sale. Unlike the U.S., they do not have comprehensive legislation passed on the issue and keep postponing it. Existing androids in the country have no official status."Canada Still Android-Free Zone" The European Union has prohibited the importation of Androids which resemble a "human form". (source?) List of android models :For individual androids, see also Category:Androids. Gallery Android_PSN_avatar.png|Android PSN avatar. Android_PSN_avatar_2.png|Android PSN avatar. LM100crop.png|An LM100. RK200 female store dbh trailer.png|An RK200. Android4.png|A male android, unknown model. Android5.png|A female android, unknown model. Same face is used by e.g. the AP700 and PM700. WK218.png|A WK218. Androids Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Lambda Outfit". Androids Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Lambda Outfit variation". Androids Extras 3.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Lambda Outfit variation". Androids Extras 4.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Commercial Outfit". Androids Extras 5.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Commercial Outfit variation". Androids Extras 6.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Commercial Outfit variation". Androids Extras 7.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Commercial Outfit variation". Androids Extras 8.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Services Outfit". Androids Extras 9.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Services Outfit variation". Androids Extras 10.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Services Outfit variation". Androids Extras 11.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Services Outfit variation". Androids Extras 12.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Services Outfit variation". Androids Extras 14.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Specialized Outfit". Androids Extras 15.png|Extras Gallery "Androids - Specialized Outfit variation". AC700 with Runner_DBH.png|Runner with a AC700. WR600.jpg|A WR600. Androids Artwork.jpg|Android concept art by Mikael Leger. Androids at a Android Temporary Parking spot.png YK400.PNG|YK400 boxes References de:Androiden ru:Андроид Category:Species Category:Technology